


In the end, all I feel is regret

by psycxh



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Russian Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-25 21:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psycxh/pseuds/psycxh
Summary: What happens when Lex Luthor leaves his biggest weapon to explore National City and Kara’s home? What happens when Supergirl finally meets Red Daughter?Russian Kara reads about Lena and realises, why Lena’s one of the two people she remembers.





	1. Chapter 1

###  Chapter 1 

“Look at you, my own superhero,” said the man who was supposed to be behind bars and suffering for his wrongs. All of his decisions, every move, every word, every inch of emotion - everything he did had an endgame. He always thought his only major end of the game was getting rid of Clark Kent, or as known to the general public, Superman. But no. After rotting in prison for years, leaving many people in disbelief that such miracle was even possible, he was back. 

“Mr. Luthor, she’s the one I told you about.  
Her powers, her looks, well damn, even her memory resembles the real Supergirl’s. Excuse me, they don’t resemble, they are the same. The exact copy, how’s it even possible?”

“I know and I don’t but you do have to trust me on this one, she’s a weapon. A deadly one, even to Supergirl.”

Yes, the man in the black expensive suit was indeed the infamous Lex Luthor. The same man who wasn’t supposed to be a threat anymore, but as many liked to think, he was even deadlier in his cell. 

“So tell me, Kara, no even better, Rara, what do you remember?”

In a shaky voice, looking confident but really struggling since the only language she could speak was Russian, “Lena... Alex”.

“Sir, is the Lena she’s talking about the one I’m suspecting?” asked one of the less important men that was standing right behind Lex.

“Lena, Lena Luthor?” said the man again after getting no response from the Luthor brother.

Lex’s face formed into a smirk, almost a smile, because at that moment he was most certain that this, Kara’s double, can be used to take down 2 people - his own sister and the Supergirl. 

——————————-  
3 months later, Kasnia 

“How you’ve been, is everyone treating you well?” asked Lex. He was in Rara’s cell trying to figure her out and get closer. After all, she was his only last string of hope. His own personal weapon.

In those 3 months Lex had been sending Rara books and paid her visits so she could learn English and get rid of her Russian accent. He also showed the poor girl his view of the world and tried convincing her that his ways are the only right ways. 

“Still no memories, the only names I remember are yours and your sister, Lena’s. “ Rara knew that Alex, or as we know him, Lex, actually didn’t care about her wellbeing and all he wanted to know how much she remembers and if she’s ready to act like the real Kara. Rara was way too inexperienced to see what Lex’s plans were and she didn’t even accuse him of anything bad. To Rara it seemed like Lex had never loved anybody enough to show love in any other ways rather than what was going on between them right now. 

“Okay, great. I have a very important question to you since it seems like you’re ready for it. Are you ready to go to America and learn about the real Kara and her life?”

Lex was soo ready to improve his weapon and get what he wanted really, really soon. Also it was easy to get Rara to go along with him since that was her only way, her only goal. 

Rara excitedly answered yes and that was all Lex wanted to hear. He was soo ready.

——-  
After arriving in America, both Lex and Rara looked really different. Lex had a wig on while Rara har a wig and some game changing makeup. You couldn’t recognise them even if you knew them.

The first place they had to visit was Kara’s home. The real Kara’s home not some prison cell Rara had to stay in. 

Since Kara was on a vacation in Metropolis, checking out her home wasn’t much of a problem. 

“Are you ready?” Lex asked Rara. The only thing sitting between them and one of the more important parts of Kara’s life, was a door. A door to Kara Danvers’ home. 

Rara nodded and the next thing she knew, all she saw was colors. Colors of a home that was loved. 

She looked around the house. On the fridge there was a chart titled “Game Night!”. She recognised the name “Alex”. One of the only names she remembers. Huh. 

“This is Supergirl’s home as you can see, all home-ish looking. She’s in Metropolis at the moment so you shouldn’t really worry about us getting caught”

As soon as Lex said that, Rara heard steps. Superhearing. Lex told her to act like Kara so both of them wouldn’t have to go through the trouble of hiding from that strange visitor. 

“Hey Kara, what are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be on a vacation?” asked Alex, that strange visitor whose steps Rara had heard earlier.

“Uh, yeah, um, well I came home because... I forgot my journal! Silly me!”

Rara tried her best to act like Kara, which by the way, she was really excellent at.

“Oh, okay, I’ll leave you here then. Bye Kara!” 

“Bye Alex!”

Alex sensed that something was wrong but she didn’t really pay attention to this. She just left Rara to do her own thing.

“Since everything’s clear, I’ll leave you here because I have to go now.”

“Back to prison?”

“Yes, back to prison”

On that note Lex left Rara alone in Kara’s apartment so she could learn every aspect of the real Supergirl who she would have to act like in the future.

Rara still had the journal in her hand. She felt very drawn by it. Should she be reading this? Probably if she wanted to know more about the other version of her. 

She opened the journal. Like muscle memory, first thing she started searching for was the name “Lena”. If she was completely honest, the only thing these pages were filled with was Lena’s name. There were some days where Kara was complaining about individuals named “James” and “Mon-El” but they only seemed to bring problems while Lena only brought joy.

It wasn’t until she actually found a picture of her. Perfect green eyes, cute little nose, perfect lips. Her jawline was sharp, made to cut hearts in half. 

“Huh, so that’s Lena Kieran Luthor” Rara thought to herself.

That picture on the cut-out article sparkled something inside the young girl. She couldn’t pinpoint the feeling but it felt so warm and cold at the same time. It felt like Rara was a candle and Lena was the only fire hot enough to lit her and make her feel warm. She felt like Lena was all she ever needed.

All she ever needed to fill a hole in her that was longingly waiting for Lena’s touch and loving. 

She didn’t know what all of it meant but she was ready to do everything to keep Lena safe. 

Next thing she knew, she was heading towards L-Corp, where she could find the only person she was ever looking for.   
———————  
Lena had had a long day. As always. Nothing really changes in her life. All she ever wanted was to clear her family’s name but nobody but Kara saw the real her. Every time Lena looked into Kara’s eyes she felt naked. Her mask was off and everything was visible. Not to everyone. Only to her. Her Kara.

Lena shook her head and set her way to L-Corp’s top floor. Since Kara was out of town, the only thing she had left was her work. Truth to be told, Lena loved her work even if it sucked all the energy out of her like a bitch. 

Even though Kara wasn’t there, she was still looking for her. Every face she saw reminder her of Kara. 

“Loner,” Lena muttered under her breath and went to the elevator. Right when the door started closing, she saw her again. No but really, this time it was actually her, or was it?

“Hey Kara, what are you doing here?”

Kara, or Rara, was looking at Lena without saying anything, mouth agape. That intense stare was burning into Lena’s skin. That look was way too intense and it lasted way too long. 

“Uh, hi, I actually came back early to check on you”

“To check on me, why?”

Right when Rara started to answer, someone stormed into the elevator.

Eve Teschmacher.

She excused herself and started speed-talking to the green-eyed woman. Rara didn’t hear a word Eve said because she was way too busy looking at her. Her Lena. One of the only people she remembers. She looked stunning.

“I’m really sorry, Kara, but I have to go. We should get coffee sometime?” Lena asked

“Yeah, we should go to Big Belly Burger, like we did on your birthday?”

“I’m sold” was the last thing Lena said after leaving the elevator.

Rara did everything in her power to see Lena until she disappeared and turned to face Eve. Eve was apparently really mad at her (which was expected) but she still didn’t hear a word Eve said. She didn’t even care. How could you listen to her after seeing a woman like Lena Luthor right in front of you? Yeah, a million dollar question, isn’t it?

“Eve, I think Lex is wrong. The real Kara is trying to do good, she’s only helping people! Why would you want to destroy her? She actually has really amazing friends and people around her, she doesn’t deserve anything less than love!”

Eve tried keeping herself in control but she still somehow managed to snap at Rara

“You’re not seeing the real picture, Supergirl is helping all these criminals and greedy people! How can you simply not see that?”

End of conversation. Rara was tired of this. She won’t try fighting Eve. She just agreed with Eve.

She believed what Eve told her, even if she didn’t want to. There’s no other choice. She’s a nobody.

While all of this was going on, Lena tried to find a reason why Kara was acting so weird. It couldn’t be her, could it? Technology exists so it could’ve been someone else. But it hasn’t been developed that far. Or has it?

Lena’s never been so confused. It didn’t matter. She, one of the smartest people of her country, was going to find out what was exactly going on.   
———-  
Days passed, Rara was back in her ugly prison cell in Kasnia and waiting for Lex’s visit. But Lex’s visit wasn’t the only thing on her mind. The only thing - person, she was thinking about was Lena. She wasn’t only thinking about her - she felt her. Rara had never felt anything so powerful like the feeling she felt after getting to know Lena.

“Did you miss me?” Rara snapped out of her thoughts and looked up, only to see Lex’s shiny bald head and his stupid face

“Yes I did but only because I have questions. What are you exactly using me for?”

That question was unexpected even to Lex. He always thought Rara was a mindless clone of the real National City’s superhero. Unexpected didn’t mean a problem though.

“I’m not using you for anything, I’m just helping you train and understand the real world so when you’re ready, you could change the world to the better. One thing the real Supergirl hasn’t accomplished yet”

Actually, Rara really liked that answer. She took it and moved on.

“Okay, since I’m back, we’ll go back to training you. We’re going to see what you’re capable of doing at the moment and then we can decide when you’re going to be fully ready”

“Fully ready for what?”

“Ready to destroy Supergirl”

——  
1 day later

Rara had trained with Lex and his army-boys yesterday and they decided to keep her in her cell for another month. Rara wasn’t happy with it but there was nothing she could do. She still wasn’t quite on Lex’s side about all that Supergirl thing. Supergirl only wanted to do and did good, right? No matter who she helps, she’s a hero and there was nothing that could change Rara’s mind. For now.

Lex was in his prison cell but that didn’t stop him from making more plays. Since he knew Rara hadn’t put her trust in him yet, he had to let Americans take something she loves

Alex or Lena

Without a second thought Lex made some calls and got people to do the job for him. He had to be in his cell for Rara to believe he was innocent. Let her believe that he wasn’t behind the kidnapping of Lena.

———

Rara was sitting in her room, thinking. The only person in her thoughts was Lena. She seemed so mysterious and confident from the outside and that was one of the things that made Lena feel like a magnet to Rara. Suddenly she heard something. Someone’s muffled scream

“What do you want?? Let me go!”

That was definitely Lena. She got herself up and took off. Rara was panicking and almost lost her balance a few times but her speed at the moment was the only thing that mattered

What would happen to Lena if she wasn’t fast enough?

She didn’t even know Lena that well but her feelings were undeniable

When Rara arrived, the place was empty. The only thing left behind were Lena’s glasses that she almost never wore. No one except Rara and Kara had seen her wear those

Rara picked them up, her hands shaking, vision blurry, mind empty. Her heart felt like it broke, the pain was unbearable

She had never felt anything like this. The pain she had gone through the past few months could never be compared to this

Had she lost her? Who would even do such thing? 

She fell to the ground. The sun was shining and blinded her vision. It also made something next to her shine

AmerTek

That’s the same AmerTek pin she had seen some man wear right before Lex took her to Kara’s house

Americans

Rara was filled with anger. Her anger took her right back to Kasnia, attacking one of the men and telling him to get Lex there. Right. Now.

Rara was ready to do anything and kill anyone to get her Lena back

She was ready to destroy Supergirl

———————-

Kara was on a vacation, in Metropolis. She had heard the scream too but since Lena’s security was way too tight, as Alex had told Kara earlier, she didn’t make a huge deal out of it. Or so she thought

The gut feeling told her something was terribly wrong. She had to go and see if Lena was still okay and unharmed

On her way there, she saw him. 

The man she feared the most. The man who had taken everything from his sister. The same woman who Kara loved. Loved as in best friends-friends

“We finally meet, Supergirl”

Lex had a grin on his face now. Oh how he had waited for this day. To meet the infamous “Supergirl”. 

“Funny that people still see the Supers as superheros” Lex muttered under his breath, loud enough for Kara’s superhearing to pick up

————-

 

“Pick up, Alex, pick up!” Kara muttered quietly. After finding out, on her way to check on Lena (without anyone knowing), that Lex was back in business, she was slowly falling apart. Not that he ever was out of it, Kara thought. 

“Hey Kara, what’s up?” 

“Alex come to the DEO right now, I don’t care where you are at the moment, it’s urgent and we need to find her!” 

At this point Kara was almost having a panic attack, the more she thought about it, the worse it got. What could happen to Lena? What has already happened? Does Lex even want to hurt her? Of course he does, why is she even asking herself that.

“Slow down Kara, breathe. Who do we need to find?” 

After not taking a few breaths Kara’s voice was heard again, “Lena, she’s in trouble! I saw Lex on the way out of to their “secret mansion” thing. I went to check and she wasn’t there! Please, Alex, you have to help me find her!” 

“How do you even know Lena’s not working with him again? Hell, are you even sure that was Lex? I’m pretty positive he’s sitting behind bars.” 

Alex was getting along with Lena really well. After Lena started working in Alex’s lab at the DEO, they had started talking more and more. Yes, Alex felt like her and Lena were becoming friends but she still didn’t fully trust her. Lena had her flaws and a long history of unforgivable things. 

“Alex, right now isn’t the time for second-guesses, Lena’s my best friend, there’s no way she would be working with that monster, like ever! Besides if you don’t help me, I’ll just go out there without insight of the situation!” 

Kara was getting frustrated. She hardly ever was acting that way but when it came to her best friend, Lena Luthor, she got all these weird feelings that wouldn’t go away. After all the lip bites and out-of-earth looks they had been giving eachother, Kara was confused. 

There’s an explanation, I’m probably just feeling lonely and so is she, was all that Kara thought about the situation. She tried not to think about it. It hurt her. So much. And she didn’t understand why. 

“Okay, don’t worry, I’m coming” was all that Alex said before ending the call. Normally Alex wouldn’t leave her job just to help somebody but that was her sister. And her sister’s best friend. She’d do anything to keep her sister and her heart safe. 

————————————————————-

Only in 3 minutes, Alex was at the DEO. She gave her best to be there to support her sister as fast as possible. No matter what. 

As soon as Kara saw Alex, she ran towards her and they hugged tightly, “thank you soo much for coming,” Kara said before letting go of Alex. 

“You know I’d do anything for you,” was all that Kara’s sister said. Kara’s eyes were red and puffy, even though she was strong, when it came to Lena, she was always on the edge of falling apart. 

“Okay, now tell me everything you saw and we’ll find her, I promise”

Kara didn’t believe in miracles. If Lex really had taken Lena, that meant finding her was nearly impossible. Kara did believe in Alex, because Alex was more than a miracle. She was Kara’s sister and after everything they’ve been through, her other half. 

————————————————————-  
Kasnia

Many people thought one of the only things Lex cared about was her sister. Even Lena, deep down, hoped that but in reality, all Lex ever cared about was himself. All he ever wanted to do was destroy everyone and everything that was more powerful than him. He had money, a family, company - everything he could’ve wished for but all he wanted was more power. Infinite power. The kind you feel when there’s no man that could ever kill, or even touch you. He was so thirsty for power that he didn’t even allow a second for himself to see what he already had.

They were in a basement. A place nobody knew about or nobody could track. Inescapable. 

“I see you’ve already settled yourself in, sis”

Lena was lying in a corner, blood dripping from underneath her left eyebrow. Her bright green eyes weren’t filled with anger, it was loneliness, regret.

Lex had brought a mattress and few bottles of water. Lena had to survive with all of this who knows for how long. Lex didn’t have any plans for Lena. Or that’s what he wanted her to think. 

Lena didn’t know about Rara but she did know almost everything about what Lex was planning on doing. Lex was an open book to Lena and she does love her books. Every book tells you a different story, with different background, about different characters with different views. 

After watching her sister for half an hour, he starter walking towards her so he could remove the tape that was covering her “so-kissable-mouth” as Kara liked to think. 

Lena didn’t say a word.

“Come on, sis, tell me something I don’t know. That pretty head of yours holds a lot of thoughts but you never seem to release them. That isn’t healthy now, is it?”

All that Lena could think of was the feeling of regret. That regret had nothing to do with Lex. She had always known who her brother is and what he does and she knew that trusting him was a mistake that she made way too many times. 

The regret was about not telling her. Not telling her how she felt even after 3 years. At first she didn’t realise but after figuring out that her best friend was a superhero and the most amazing and caring young woman she had ever met, she felt everything. She hated it and tried to ignore it so it would go away but it never did. 

She was in love with Kara Danvers. 

Lena had thought about telling Kara about everything soon but now she was stuck in a basement, her ears ringing and head banging. She felt hopeless. 

For the first time in years, she felt like crying. She always hid her feeling and kept her face poker but now it had came to an end. And it was all because she couldn’t tell her. Not then, not ever. 

After all the thinking she had done, she started actually paying attention to the real, dark world she was in at the moment. Lex was gone and so was her way out. She had thought of many ways to attack Lex but none of them would’ve worked. Now she was stuck in that dark, quiet basement and her only struck of light was Kara. 

In her heart she was hoping that Supergirl would find and tell her everything’s going to be okay and that she was safe. Perfect time to tell Kara everything. She could never, not even in a lifetime, expect, what was coming.


	2. Chapter 2

###  Chapter 2 

_**A day later**_

 

It’s been exactly 1 day since Lena’s disappearance. In that 24 hours everything has fallen apart except for Lex’s plan. Everything was going as planned. 

Alex managed to calm Kara down. 

“That’s what sisters are for” Alex said after Kara had passed out from exhaustion

While Kara was sleeping, Rara had flown to America. The only thing she wanted to do was to kill Supergirl. To her, Lena was way more important than some “superhero” who could be replaced easily. There are plenty of other aliens. And she existed of course. She was the exact copy of Supergirl so why not be the new Kara, herself? 

As soon as Lex had heard, that Rara had flown to America, he went right after her

“Are you insane?? I’ve put soo much work into you, wasted countless months just so you could become more powerful and right after someone you love gets taken from you, you just act without even thinking twice? I personally taught you, me, Lex fucking Luthor wasted my time on you and that’s all I get?”

Lex was more than furious. How could someone be so stupid? He didn’t know what love even meant but there should be nothing that would explain the way Rara acted today

“Do you realise if you kill Supergirl now, she’ll never tell you where Lena is? You’re not strong enough to even beat her!”

Lex was right. Rara wasn’t ready to face Supergirl. Not yet. 

They went back to Kasnia to start training. Lex knew he didn’t have enough time to wait around anymore so he got Rara back to training right away

——  
 _**1 month later**_

In 1 month everything had changed. Except for one thing. Lena was still gone.

At first, Kara kept being Supergirl and saving people. She was emotionless while doing it but it helped her get away from thinking about Lena and the pain which was killing her inside

After 4 weeks she gave up. First time in her life she was too weak to do anything. She had locked herself in her house, hadn’t talked to anyone for a week and allowed people to only call her if the call was about Lena

 

It seemed from the outside that Rara was dealing with her feelings way better than Kara but it only was this way because she was training under Lex’s hand. In the inside she was feeling the exact same way as Kara. 

Lex told Rara every day that everything’s going to work out perfectly as soon as she’s finished training and gotten her emotions under control

But that was a month ago. Now she was stronger than ever. All emotions she had ever had, she put into her training. Every punch, every use of heat-vision, all was done while thinking of Lena

But there was one more thing. Lex was hiding something from Rara. She knew it. When she confronted him about, all Lex had said was that he’ll tell her as soon as she’s done training

“We have to talk”

Lex. Was it finally time for Rara to go out there to kill Supergirl and get Lena’s location?

“Okay first things first, I have something for you”

Lex pulled out a suitcase. A suitcase? What could be so important that he would get Rara out of training for it?

Then he opened the suitcase. It looked like the “S” from Supergirl’s uniform. But it wasn’t an S. 

That was the logo of Rara’s family.

“You deserve your own uniform, Red Daughter”

Rara was ready. The Red Daughter is ready

“Oh, also I have something else to tell you”

—-  
 _**DEO**_

“Alex, come here, Alex!” 

Brainy had found something.

“Hey, what’s up?” Alex asked Brainy, who looked more focused than ever

“I found Lena”

—-  
 _**Kara’s house**_

It looked like a mess. Her house, which she had called home, looked like it was abandoned. No soul was moving nor cleaning there. Kara hadn’t eaten for days, alcohol wouldn’t help her either so she was just trying to sleep through this nightmare

Her phone was ringing.

No way this is anything serious, Kara thought. Alex had tried calling Kara multiple times in that week and all of these times it was just concern from her side. No news from Lena

Suddenly, she heard a loud knock. A knock on her door. Since Kara thought it was Alex, she went to open the door without using her x-ray vision

When she got up to open the door, she heard another loud thud

Using her speed, she switched into her Supergirl suit and went slowly to the living room

When she looked towards the door, shock hit her face

Was she dreaming? 

The person standing at her door was herself

“Who are you? Why do you look like me?” was all that Kara could get out of her mouth

The next moment she felt a hand on her throat and a wall against her back

“Don’t act so innocent, I’m not stupid. Now tell me, WHERE IS LENA?”

Hearing Lena’s name, Supergirl immediately used her heat-vision to get Red Daughter off of her

Who was she to say Lena’s name like she meant a world to her? And why does she look exactly like Supergirl herself? Too many questions to get killed off so easily 

Now Kara was the one landing punches at Rara. She didn’t know what she was fighting for yet, but something alerted Kara that she was the one behind Lena’s kidnapping

Landing a heavy punch, Red Daughter fell out of the window, Kara flying right after her. Earning her full speed, Supergirl put all her weight onto Rara and pushed her through the road, 30ft into the ground.

“WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT LENA?” Kara screamed to Rara’s face. Red Daughter wasn’t going to give up yet. 

She also tried using her heat-vision but Kara was fast enough to dodge it. By dodging it, Rara had a change to push Supergirl off of herself and punch her in the stomach

In the middle of the street, the real fight begun. Using only their arm strength, they landed equal worth of punches to eachother without getting anywhere and Red Daughter knew, she’d lose, if she didn’t do anything right away

Flying away, she went to grab a huge metal shipping container, throwing it towards Supergirl fast enough that Kara could’t react and got hit badly

1-0, Rara thought, confidence growing every second

Supergirl got up, managing to hit a few critical hits but it wasn’t enough

Red Daughter was stronger in every way. Yes, they were the same but while Kara was emotionally weak, Rara was stronger than ever, thanks to Lex

Rara now had a concrete pole within her power

“Let’s see if you bleed, Supergirl”, Rara said before grabbing the pole with two hands, putting all her strength into it, and hitting Kara with it, aiming at her head

Supergirl was lying in the middle of the road, forehead bleeding, disorientated while people were watching her die

“Fall back!” Kara screamed and got up as fast as humanly possible

Rara tried to hit her one more time but this time Supergirl dodged the hit, took the pole away from Red Daugther and hit her so badly, that now Rara was the one lying on the ground. But she wasn’t bleeding

Rara got up and was now only few meters away from Supergirl, planning the next attack that had to be strong enough, because otherwise she’d lose

Rara flew away, leaving Kara to think, she’d had given up. But no

She only flew away so she could earn faster speed, and hit Kara one last time, and defeat her

She got Supergirl by surprise, and after hitting her, flew her to L-Corp’s roof, now holding Kara up, hand on her throat 

“Now, if you don’t want to die, tell me, Where Is Lena?” 

Kara was struggling to even breathe but had enough power to tell Rara, that she didn’t know, where Lena is

Red Daughter was mad, she pushed Kara against the ground, punching her in the face few more times

“Still don’t know?”

Kara shook her head. That was enough

Red Daughter wanted to torture Supergirl but before she could do that, she heard Lex’s voice in her headpiece 

“Don’t kill her, we found Lena”

As soon as Rara heard that, she threw Kara down from the roof, flew away, straight towards Lex

Since the DEO already had found Lena, Lex had to make his move fast. Letting Red Daughter attack Supergirl was perfectly planned, making Alex delay her attack since without Supergirl, they weren’t at their prime

—-  
 _**DEO**_

Since the Supergirl vs Red Daughter was blast all over the news, everyone in the world, including everyone at the DEO, saw everything

Alex and some of the agents were already on their way to the place, where Supergirl was now lying

When they arrived, it seemed like it was already too late. Kara seemed lifeless, her head covered in blood

Alex ran towards her, checking for any signs of life. She almost lost hope but suddenly, she felt a pulse. It was almost nonexistent but it was there 

“We need to get her to the DEO, FAST!” screamed Alex and the agents carried Kara to the back of the van, drove away, leaving many people hoping, that National City’s superhero was going to make it

—-  
 _**Kasnia**_

Lex was calmly waiting for Rara in her cell. Knowing that there was no way, that the DEO was going after Lena now, he was going to continue his game. He loved his long lasting games

When the Red Daughter arrived, she wanted answers

Why weren’t they already going to rescue Lena? Why didn’t Lex want her to kill Supergirl? That was his whole plan, right?

“Be patient, everything’s going perfectly”

While Rara still didn’t fully trust Lex, she had to be patient. For Lena. If she knew anything about Lena’s location, the last thing she’d do was being patient. But right now, there was no other choice

Rara looked down, at her hands, which were covered in blood. Supergirl’s blood. At least she had gotten revenge for Lena, or so she hoped. Leaving Kara behind in a state like this, there was almost no way of survival 

But she knew Kara was a fighter. No matter what, she managed to beat everything and everyone in her way, just because she had hope. That S in her chest kept her going. It wasn’t 100% true, since there was a certain someone keeping that hope alive but most people didn’t know that and didn’t want to assume either

In the end, it doesn’t matter if Supergirl is alive or not. Lex had Lena’s location and as soon as Lena’s safe, nothing else mattered. She had time to kill Supergirl later either way

—-

_**1 week later, DEO**_

Kara had woken up. She wasn’t strong enough to even move, but saving Lena was more important, than her own health. 

“Thank god you’re okay” said Alex, basically running towards Kara and hugging her. There were tears, tears of happiness, in her eyes. For a second Alex had thought, that Kara wasn’t going to make it. But after days had passed and Kara’s situation got better, she started to finally believe

Suddenly, Kara started getting up

“We have to find Lena and save her”

Alex held Kara against the bed, trying to find a way to tell Kara, without her stubbornly flying away, that they had found Lena

“If you’d calm down for 1 goddamn second, I could tell you something really important, that I think you’d really need to hear”

Kara was smart enough to know, that arguing with Alex was pointless, so she tried to seem calm

“I’m listening”

“1 week ago, the night Red Daughter attacked you, I actually had a reason, with what I was allowed to call you” Alex started out

“Wait, what do you mean?”

“Don’t interrupt me, otherwise I’ll probably never let you out. Okay so basically um... We found Lena”

Kara was in shock. Now she had every right to get up, go, and save Lena. There was no one that could hold her back. Not even Alex. Now all she needed, was a location

“Where is she?”

Alex didn’t answer

“I asked you, Where Is She?” Kara half-yelled. The last thing she’d do, was to scream at her sister, who she most certainly wasn’t mad at

“I can’t tell you, you’re not strong enough, to go out there. Do you ever think, what could go wrong? Everything could go wrong. Stop being so selfish and for once see, that the people, that care about you, will eventually get hurt if you keep acting that way”

“If you don’t give me the location, I’ll go out there anyways, without knowledge where to find her. Also going out there alone is more dangerous than with backup which you could provide me. Now please, help me in every way you can, and we can save Lena together, without me getting seriously hurt in the process”

Alex took a minute to think. Kara had made some good points and her duty, as a sister, was to support her in every situation

“Let’s do this” 

Alex had all the agents gathered at the same place, giving them orders and allowing them to use all the weapons they had available. There had to be 0 danger in order for her to let Supergirl go out there, while not being fully healed

One of the agents had gone to a quiet corner, taken out their phone and called someone

“Mr. Luthor, director gave us orders to move out to Lena’s location”

—-  
 _**Kasnia**_

After getting the call, Lex went right to Rara’s cell

“Let’s get Lena” was all he had to say for Rara to get up and join his “rescue mission” 

Like Alex, Lex had the whole army and Red Daughter behind his back, waiting to get into the fight, which only had one way of ending. And he was ready for it

—-  
 _**The basement**_

It had been almost 2 months. Lena was barely still alive, still waiting for someone to come. Anyone except Lex, who had been visiting her almost every day

Suddenly, she heard a noise. Someone was opening the door and this time it wasn’t Lex. It was Rara. To Red Daughter’s surprise, Lena didn’t look surprised, but rather confused. Rara ran straight to Lena, picking her up, and holding her in her arms. She haven’t had seen this woman for months, and the pain in her chest was gone the moment she saw her.

While Rara was looking at Lena with a loving gaze, the sound of a gunfight was heard outside.

Alex and Supergirl had arrived.

“Stay here and don’t move” 

Red Daughter went out and saw her. Supergirl. She was softly said, furious. 

“Thought I killed you, Supergirl”

“Well, apparently I’m still stronger”

They flew towards eachother and collided with a huge bang

At the same time, Lex had ran away from the fight, carrying a sniper-rifle. He took a green-serum from his pocket, loading the gun with it and now looking through the scope, which was aimed at the superheroes. 

Boom

Lex had it Red Daughter with Kryptonite.

She fell down, dead

The dosage was big enough to kill 2 kryptonians, or kill one instantly

When Alex saw Lex, she shot him once in the arm and once in the leg

Now there were 2 people lying on the ground, Lex and Red Daughter

When everyone ran towards Supergirl and Rara, Lena had came out of the basement 

She walked towards Lex, kneeled besides him, leaned closer to his ear, and whispered 

“Thank you for making her finally realise” and stabbed him, in the heart 

Now she was standing up, looking to her left, and saw Supergirl running towards her. Kara hugged Lena tight, and it felt as she was never going to let go. Eventually, when she did, she said

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before, but I’m Kara which means Kara is Supergirl, if that makes sense”

Alex was looking at the interaction the whole time. Lena didn’t look one bit surprised after Kara had told her, that she’s Supergirl

Either Lena was smart enough to figure it out herself a long time ago, or something wasn’t right here.

But it didn’t matter. 2 of their biggest threats were gone and Lena’s saved and alive

What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!  
> It was my first story and I tried to do my best. I really love Supercorp, and all the people who love and write stories about this ship, no matter if it’s canon or not.   
> I really wanted to give something back to this community:)


End file.
